Princess Charm School
by JewelGirl13
Summary: Kate is a 16 Year Old Transfer Student. She Finds It Quiet Awkward at First But When She Meets New Friends that Will Put Her Life at Ease, She Begins To Feel...Wanted. But When She Pays the School Principle a Visit, She Didn't Expect The School to Actually be a... Kate Is Going to Experience the True Meaning of Betrayal, Friendship and Love. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess Charm School **_

**Read Description**** !**

This is My First FanFiction Ever !

This FanFiction is In the Honor of My Dear, Supportive Friends at School.

I Shall Keep On Writing FanFiction Until It Reaches a Perfect Ending. I'll Try My Best to Keep Updating and I'll Also Try to Avoid Grammar Mistakes as Much as I Can..

And Please: Rude, Mean or Nasty Comments are Prohibited. Respect is Needed On My FanFiction. Everyone is Free and Welcomed to Ask Questions Regarding the FanFiction.

This FanFic is One that I Created with Several Inspiring Things. So I Hope You All Like It.

Regarding the Story and Characters : I Own The Story, Scenes and Characters along with their Ages (I Chose the Character's Name as My Favorite Girls and Boys Names Along with the School, So I Hope No one Would Get Offended By Anything) Thank You.

…..

_**The New Girl **_

"_It's Time" _Murmured Kate as She Stood Infront of The School's Gates. There was a Soft Breeze in the Air. She Took a Step then Retreated then Again Took Another Step. She Was Nervous, Well How Couldn't She Be ?

Kate Finally Had the Courage to Enter Inside.

"_wow" _Said Kate in a Whisper Like Voice. The School was just SO Huge and… Empty.. "_I Suppose that Everyone is In Class Now" _Thought Kate asShe Clutched onto a Piece of Paper She Forgot She Was Holding in Her Hands. She Opened It and Read the Information Written Again and Again.

"_Hmmm… Where Could the Principle's Office Be ?" _Thought Kate as She Was Looking Around Her For Some Sign that Could Perhaps Lead her to her destination. Around 7 Minutes Passed By While Kate Was Still Hoping for a Sign. She was too Nervous or Maybe Too Scared to Move Freely in a Huge Empty School Alone. "_Hey" _a Mysterious Voice that was Just Behind Kate. _"uhh" _Said Kate Not Knowing What To Say to a Stranger. "_its ok, I ain't Eatin' Ya" _Kate Kept Silent for a While then Finally Spoke Up "_Oh, umm.. I'm sorry. Hi, My Name is Kate and I'm a New Transfer Student" _"_Oh Good, So You Know How to Speak. Now that's a Relief" _Replied the Mysterious Guy.

"_Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha" _Replied Kate With a Sarcastic Laugh. "_And You Know How to be Lame" _She Immediately Snapped Back at Him. He Smiled then Chuckled. "_what the- why is he laughing" _Wondered Kate that she didn't notice the Mysterious Guy Walking Towards Her. When She Finally Noticed she Said "_so.. Are You Planning on Telling me who You Are ? or Should I Just Call You Mysterious Dude ?" _with a little chuckle at the end of her sentence. The Un named Man was now facing her. Grinning. "_Ha Ha Whatever, I'm Levi. Nice to Meet You" _then he looked away "_Anyways, I've Been Assigned to Accompany and Show You Around Until You're Familiar with the School" "Oh" _"_My First_ _Task is to Lead You to the Principle's Office. So Come, Follow Me"_ Said Levi now While Smiling and Kate Couldn't Help But Blush. "_On a Closer Look, Levi Does Look Cute.." _and Indeed he did look Cute. For he Had Sparkly Blue Eyes, Blonde Hair, White Teeth, Nice Smell, Tall and All that..

After a Bit of Walking and Doing Some Turns, They Finally Reached the Principle's Office.

"_Don't Worry, She's Nice" _Kate Looked Up at Levi "_Just Make Sure Not to Get on Her Bad Side and that means that You Shouldn't Piss Her Off" _then He Gave Her Thumbs Up with a Smile.

…

That's All I'm Posting For Now, I know That it Might Be Short and Boring but if You Keep Reading then You'll Get to the _**Good Parts**_.

I'll Update as Soon as Possible. The Next Chapter Will Be about Kate and the Principle, the rules, and You'll Get to Meet New Characters. Thank You For Choosing Princess Charm School =) Stay Tuned 3


	2. PCS Chapter 2

_**Princess Charm School**_

…_.._

_**Welcome To PCS**_

"_Thanks For the Advice" _Said Kate With a Smile But **Still**.. Levi Could ** Still** See That Kate Was Nervous.

"_Don't Be Nervous, I'll Be Right Here Outside" _Said Levi With a Warm Smile Which Made Kate Blush a Little. _"Why ? Why is My Heart Beating So Fast ?" _Thought Kate a Little Before She Asked Levi a Question. "_How ?"_ Said Kate with a Hurt Voice Tone While Lowering Her Head to the Ground..

"_Huh ?" _Levi Looked Down at Kate Who was a Bit Shorter Than He was.. "_How Did You Know That I Was Nervous ?"_ Levi Smirked at Her But She Didn't Seem to Care Much Though It Bothered Her a Bit.. But She Continued Talking Anyways, "_You Are the First Person Besides My Parents Who Could've Figured That I Was Nervous By Just Looking Into My Eyes" _

Levi Now was Confused "_What Do You Mean By That ?" _Kate Realized Her Actions Then Immediately Replied "_Oh No No, Nevermind What I Just Said.. Yeah You're Probably Right. I Guess I'm So Nervous that I Started Blabbering" "Oh Crap Crap CRAP ! I Shouldn't Have Said That ! UGH.. IM SO STUPID !"_ Kate's Thoughts Were So Wild Right Now. She was Furious, Well Who Could Blame Her ? She Did Make a Promise on that Day.. Levi on the Other Hand Couldn't Get Kate's Words Outta His Mind.. "_What Did She Mean By That ? No, There's No Way She was Just Blabbering, Wait..Why Do I Care Anyways ? She's None of My Concern"_

"_C'mon Kate, Its 8:32 Already" _ "_WHAT ?! ALREADY ? ARE YOU SERIOUS ?" _

Kate Took a Deep Breath then Just Before She Entered, She Took a Last Glimpse of Levi who was Standing there With a Smile.

….

Kate Entered The Office. "_Woah ! This is GRAND" _Thought Kate.

"_Ummm…Excuse Me Ma'am" _Kate Stared at the Brown Colored Chair Which was Turned Around and Facing a Large Window. It Suddenly Turned Around Exposing the Face of a Woman who looked in Her 30's Dressed With Class and Elegancy. "_Hello Ma'am, My Name is Kate Roberts and I'm a New Transfer Student and I-" _But Kate Was Immediately Cut Off "_I am Well Aware of who You are and All of Your Whereabouts" _Ok, Now Kate was Really Nervous. For The Woman had a Serious Expression Plastered all Over Her Face.

Kate Was Surprised to See the Woman Bursting With Laughter. "_Oh My Oh My*Laughter* I'm Sorry Dear, Its Just- *Giggles* Its Just that Your Face Expression was just too Funny *she Bursted again with laughter* Ok, Lets Start This Over.. Hello Dear, My Name is Jennifer Hawkins and I am The School's Principle. I am Well Aware of Who You Might Be and I'd Like to Say… Welcome To Princess Charm School" _

_Kate Was Still Shocked to Even Say Anything._

"_OK Dear, Is There Anything You'd Like To Tell Me Before We Start With the Rules ?"_

"_Uhhh..No, Not Really" _Answered Kate Hesitantly. "_Ok Then… Rule Number One…"_

Mrs. Hawkins Was Saying All The Rules for About an Hour or So.

"_Blah Blah Blah and That was Rule Number 132" _ Then She Took a Deep Breath. "_Ok Dear, Any Questions ?" _This Time, Kate Did Have a Question "Mrs. Hawkins ? Why Did You Name Your School as _Princess Charm School ?_" Mrs. Hawkins Smiled at Her Question "_Good Question Sweetheart" ….. "Well, You See.. This is No Ordinary School. This is One Of the Best Schools Ever Found Since 1846. It is a Treasure we must Protect." …. _Mrs. Hawkins Smiled and Said "_It is a Very Special School, Not Only Because It Was Found In the Olden Era. It Is Because We Allow Children From the Age Of 14 to Enter till the Age of 17" _Kate Was So Shocked She Lost it _"WAIT A MINUTE HERE ! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL ? HOW COME ? WAIT I DON'T GET IT ! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE ?!"_

"_My My What Hideous Language do Teenage Girls Use these Days. This is Definitely Not a Language Suitable for a Princess" "huh ? A Princess ?" "Why Yes Dear, a Princess. If You Could've Let Me Continue Then You Could Understand" _Kate Then Realized Her Mistake and Felt Embarrassed and Bad "_I'm Sorry Ma'am, I Lost It and I Apologize Sincerely. I Shall Not Jump Into Any Conclusions Again" _Mrs. Hawkins Looked at Kate and Said "_Now Now Dear, Its Ok, Apology Accepted but..What were Your Conclusions ?" _Kate Looked Away Wishing that She Hadn't Said that Part. "_Darling, Did You Think That We'd Make Students Take Drugs and Drink Tons of Alcohol and Sleep Where Ever They Want Just Like That ? Ugh.. Even the Thought of that Disgusts Me. SO Unorganized"_

Kate Kept Silent.

"_MY MY Look At The Time ! Its Already 10:53"_ Said Mrs. Hawkins While Looking at her Expensive Golden Watch _"OK Now Listen Here Dear, I'm In a Hurry So I'm Going to Give You the Key To Your Dorm" "DORM !? NO BODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DORMS" _"_Darling Please Listen to Me and Go Now. Meet Me Tonight at 6:30 Exactly in My Office and Please Ask Levi To Assist You. There are Quiet a Few Things I Have to Tell and Explain" _With That Said Mrs. Hawkins Gave Kate a Key with a Red Key Chain Written On it with Black "_Hmm.. Sourthern Wing, Dorm 2, Room 135" _Murmured Kate as She Was Heading Outside.

_**That's All I'm Posting For Now =)**_

_**In The Next Chapter You're Going to Meet New Characters and Some Good Parts. Hope You Enjoyed and Thank You =) **_


	3. PCS Chapter 3

_**Princess Charm School**_

_**Read Description !**_

Hiii :D

I just wanna say sorry because there were small mistakes in Chapter number 1

I hope you understood the whole point anyways =)

….

_**Hi, I'm Kate**_

While Levi was still waiting outside the door for which it seemed like forever, the door creaked open a little bit then was opened till its half and that's when Kate showed up.

"_Hey" _said Levi deciding to start the conversation.

"_Hey"_

"_So.. how did it go ? Well.. It should've gone well if it took you like.. oh I don't know.. maybe 2 hours !" _Said Levi in a really Sarcastic way

"_Have you ever done ANYTHING in your life without being Sarcastic ?" _Said Kate while Rolling her eyes and Folding her arms.

"_Ofcourse I've done something but- wait.. why am I even telling you this ? Anyways, You still didn't answer my question" _Kate took a Deep Breath and answered him in a pissed tone "_Great. Everything went just Great." _Kate Looked at her watch then at Levi "_Now Can you take me somewhere ?" _ and ofcourse with Levi being the Sarcastic Guy he is answered her while smiling "_I Can take you anywhere. Even Jail"_ Kate rolled her eyes again_ "Oh for the love of- Stop, Just Stop Please."_

"_Geez.. Fine, Calm Down Ms. Grumpy. Where do you want to go ?" _

Kate then took out her key and began reading aloud what was written on the Red Key Chain that was hanging down from it. "_The Southern Wing, Dorm 2, Room 135. You Know where that is ?" _Levi was thinking hard at that time until Kate cleared her throat and said "_ahem ahem.. Hellooo~ Earth to Leviiii~ Are you going to answer my question ?"_ and that's where Levi got startled "_DAMMIT WOMAN, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THINKING ?!" _he was a little pissed but cooled off within seconds.. but he didn't expect Kate to burst with laughter, he eyed her with suspicion wondering what was she laughing about.

"_ahahahahahahahaha, you ? you thinking ? that is one funny joke Levi. I knew that you're sarcastic but I didn't expect you to be a lame dude who says the funniest jokes" _ and that's where Levi raised an Eyebrow at her and sighed "_is that so ? why Excuse me for being a lame dude, but since I'm so lame then I don't think you'll need my help finding your dorm or get familiar with the whole place. I shall take my leave then.." _then he began walking away and for some reason, Kate felt…weird, her heart began pounding so hard it hurt but she realized that he was walking a little farther but her legs moved…no, ran on their own towards him.. "_Why ? why am I feeling like this ?, why did my legs suddenly ran on their own ? why ?..." _

"_WAIT !" _yelled Kate while running, she caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "_ I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make fun of you its just-"_

Levi began laughing_ "Hey hey now, did you really think I, Levi the Lame dude would get upset over something so stupid like that ?"_

Kate felt relieved that she put on a faint smile.

Levi then brushed off his hair in a really attractive way and smiled "_oh, I almost forgot ! I was supposed to escort you to your dorm"_

"_oh yeah.. hey, I have a question" _Kate looked away hoping that he wouldn't notice the worriedness in her eyes. "_Umm.. Is there someone already there ? or am I going to stay there alone ?"_

Levi looked kind of confused "_well.. I'm not gonna ruin this for you but don't worry, I know the person living there and they're really nice" _He said as he tried not to mention the gender of the person living there. Kate and Levi started walking, Levi leading and Kate following..

It took them around 15 minutes to get there. Kate and Levi were standing right infront of Brown door where _**'Dorm 2, Room 135'**_ was written on a silver plate that was stuck exactly at the middle top of the door.

"_Are you going to knock ?"_ Levi brushed his hair again.

"_I don't Know.. I'm kinda nervous.."_ said Kate while blushing faintly it wasn't even noticeable.

"_Oh C'mon ! Just knock or I'll knock for you"_ Levi's voice changed its tone into a high pitched tune as he waved his hands up then put them on his waist.

"_Ok then, here goes nothing.." _Kate took a deep breath then knocked

That's when a pretty girl with Blonde average curly hair opened the door. She was wearing a one shouldered pink shirt along with a black pair of jeans. She was also wearing pink high heels with a faint hint of pink lipgloss , a shade of skin colored blush and a black eyeliner that was put perfectly in place.

"_She looks so pretty, Her Sparkly blue eyes are just..Perfect" _Thought Kate as she admired the girl's beauty more.

"LEVI" screamed the girl with joy as she ran towards levi, gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and hugged him. He was taller than her in almost 1 or 2 centimeters. "I'M SO HAPPY, YOU FINALLY DROPPED BY !"

Kate felt…weird.. and not that kind of weird she felt when she saw Levi walking away, this is another kind of weird… A weird feeling mixed with a hint of…_**Jealousy.**_

"_Why am I feeling this way ? ofcourse I'm not jealous of her or anything but.."_ then she took a quick glance and the girl hugging Levi tightly.

"_Jeez Bella, how many times have i told you to never do this to me infront of people again ?" _Said Levi trying to 'Unglue' the girl from around his waist.

"_They look alike ?" _thought Kate as watched them from the side of her eyes.

"_Anyways, I want to Introduce you to Kate and she's gonna be your roomie from now on so I want you to nice" _He said while keeping his eyes on the Girl.

"_Hello, My Name is Kate Roberts, Nice to meet you" _said Kate but.. she was still hiding her feelings.

The girl examined her from head to toe then put on a huge smile "_YAY ! A ROOMIE ! FINALLY, OMG.. I WAS LIKE, TOTALLY DYING FOR ONE, I WAS SO JEALOUS OF MY FRIENDS WITH ROOMATES… OMG GIRL ! IM SOOO HAPPY, NICE TO MEET YOU" _she couldn't stop jumping up and down while clapping her hands and… yelling. _"Oh my, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My Name is Bella Dansworth" _that's where she went and clunged onto Levi's arm. As if.. as if they were a Couple…

Kate felt Upset for some reason _"so, are you guys engaged ?" _she looked away then looked at both Levi and Bella who both looked surprised.

And Surprisingly, they both Uttered the same word at the same time _"Engaged ? What makes you think that ?"_

"_well" _Kate Began looking at Levi.. _"For one thing, Bella was super excited to see you, she gave you a light kiss on the Cheek, hugged you and when she introduced herself, she went back to you, grabbed your arm and smiled saying 'Dansworth' and that kind of Proves that you guys are going to get married soon"_ Kate kept her cool at that time, she didn't show any emotion at all.

But she was surprised to see that both of them have bursted out with laughter.

"_Hey ! What are you guys laughing at ?" _Said Kate as fast as she could because she has already felt her face so hot.

"_We are laughing at your Deduction" _ Replied Bella while Giggling.

"_at my….deduction ?" _ok, now Kate was So confused. What did she mean by that ? Was she wrong ? they weren't engaged ? should Kate feel relieved ?

"_You see, She's not my Fiancee whatsoever nor is she my Girlfriend, She's really just my little Sister"_

"_What ? Little sister ?" _Kate was kind of surprised to hear that.

"_Heeeeyy~ Who're you calling 'little' ?"_ Bella looked at Levi with the angry, pissed off eyes then turned them on Kate but instead, she just smiled _"He's just a show off, he calls me little though I'm 16 and he's like 17, anyways I'm so happy to meet you Kate. I hope we'll become good Friends" _Bella was still smiling.


	4. PCS Chapter 4

_**Princess Charm School**_

**Hiiii :D **

**I'm sorry for not posting anything for a really long time. I was SO busy with school work and exams. I've received some advice for how to make my story better. Please, if you notice any improvement even if it was a slight one then I'm thankful for Firestorm Nauralagos and DarkFairy77. And please, if there is any misunderstanding then don't hesitate to message me because I'll gladly answer anything regarding the story. I hope you'll enjoy PCS chapter 4. =)**

**And PS : today is Valentines so HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE ! 3**

_**Meeting New People**_

"_Hey Kate, C'mon let me show you to your room" _Bella was smiling for the past 20 minutes. She turned herself to Levi's direction and gave him a warm smile _"Thank you Levi, I'll take it from here.."_ then she grabbed his shoulders and began pushing him almost against his will as if telling him to get going.

"_I'll go but I'll be back soon enough and Bella.. behave yourself, ok?" _Now Levi was crossing his eyebrows and making a slight frown. _"and Kate, don't forget that you have a meeting with Principle Hawkins at exactly 6:30 so don't be late"_ He gave her a wink and smiled then began walking away. But just before he could be out of sight Kate yelled to him _"WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MEETING?! I HAVEN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT IT….wait, were you..EAVESDROPPING?!" _Levi didn't do anything except smile and wink then walked away again.

"_Geez, he's so annoying"_ Said Kate in a pissed off like tone while crossing her arms.

"_Hehehehe, oh well, that's Levi for you. So anyways C'mon, its almost 3:00 pm, if we're late now then we won't find a table to sit and enjoy our lunch and plus, I want you to meet my good friends. Oh that would be so cool, they all are so nice-" _Bella kept on blabbering.

"_OH MY GOD!" she talks a lot its just so annoying, all this this blabbering about useless and pointless stuff. Ugh.."_ thought Kate as she was trying hard not to close her ears thinking that it'll be disrespectful.

"_C'mon Kate, we're gonna be late and I'm huuuunngryy~" _Bella started poking Kate continuously that it was starting to take effect on Kate greatly.

It took them atleast 5 minutes to get to the cafeteria. Each of them grabbed something to eat and now both girls were wandering around searching for a place to sit but luckily they didn't have to wander long, for so a friend of Bella called out to her inviting her to sit with them and boy, was Bella happy to see them.

"_HEEEEYY! BEEEELLAAAAA! OVER HEEERE!" _Yelled a tall guy from a table across the room while waving his hands up and down.

Bella seemed excited to see him, she looked over to Kate and nodding her head towards the guy's table. There were a few other people sitting with him.

"_C'mon Kate, lets go"_ Bella flashed a smile then started running towards their table, Kate followed silently and nervously.

"_Shit, what do I do now? I can't just go and sit there as if its nothing.."_ Now Kate was so worried. For some reason, she wasn't the type that would like to socialize much. She always liked to just sit there and read fanfiction, act and watch trillions of Anime.

She never liked to go outside and play like the other kids, she didn't like to go shopping like most teenagers do. Her mom once tried convincing her to go to the cinema with her to watch a good movie but Kate didn't really want to go.

_{Flashback}_

"_Oh come on Kate, it'll be fun believe me besides, all the kids your age love to go to the cinema and do... 'teenage stuff'. So what do you say? Are you up for it?" _Mrs. Roberts was practically begging and nagging. It was starting to get annoying.

Kate gave out a long sigh _"Moooom, I said I didn't want to. Please, just leave me alone. No matter what you'll say I won't go."_

Mrs. Roberts gave out a small sigh _"fine, just give me a reason. Why?" _She eyed her daughter suspiciously and crossed her arms while awaiting an answer.

"_Why bother going out to a cinema and waste your money on a useless movie while you can just sit here and watch animes?"_ Kate raised her voice a little.

Mrs. Roberts turned her head down and closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked up again and started walking towards the door but stopped just before she got out and turned her head a little to her daughter's direction and gave a slight smile _"heh, why am I not surprised?"_

then she murmured her last words before taking off _"You've been like this ever since 'that accident occurred'. I can't blame you"_ She walked away looking broken.

Kate wondered what she meant but gave up easily then continued watching anime and reading fanfiction.

_{End of Flashback}_

"_Anyways, I don't think meeting new people would be bad, right? I mean not everyone is like 'that person'. I'm gonna try and make a slight difference."_ Kate began thinking while following Bella. The Cafeteria was huge.

Bella greeted her friends while Kate was still struggling by the people. When she saw that she finally passed by the other tables without creating a problem, scenes got twisted and Kate accidently slipped on spilled juice and her tray flew so high and landed on a girl.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and gulped.

The girl wiped away the food away from her face and her face was shown which made the whole cafeteria gasp again.

Everyone immediately realized who that girl was.

**Cliffhanger !**

**I'm sorry if this chapter was short.**

**I'll keep on trying my best and I wont give up on this. I hope you all enjoyed. Please keep supporting my story. Thank you all 3**


	5. PCS Chapter 5

_**Princess Charm School**_

_**What the Heck ?**_

The mysterious girl was furious. Kate was worried. Everyone around them looked scared. Bella looked concerned. Everyone had different emotions.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH"_ the mysterious girl screamed from the top of her lungs with the highest pitch toned voice anyone has ever heard _"HOW DARE YOU?! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU DIRTY LITTLE PEST! UGH.. YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" _said the girl while wiping off the food from her face. Her face was shown fully to everyone. Another gasp escaped from everybody's mouth including Bella and Kate, and all for the same reason. That mysterious girl looks like Kate and Kate looks like that mysterious girl.

Kate gasped and put her hand on her mouth with her eyes widening. The cafeteria was dead silent.

"_What? Is there something on my face?" _said the mysterious girl then looked at Kateand had a little softer expression on her face but then it changed immediately toa scary glare. _"well well well, now you are a sight for sore eyes" _said the mysterious girl, still glaring at Kate. She raised an eyebrow.

"_What the heck? Who the heck is she? Why do i look like her? Or should I say why does she look like me? What is happening here?"_

Kate's thoughts were running wild but she snapped and said _"I'm sorry."_

"_Its about time" _the girl's expression haven't changed at all.

"_I slipped on spilled juice and-" _Kate was cut off.

"_Oh save it, I'm not in the mood to listen to your boring 'how it all happened' story" _the girl rolled her eyes. _"What's your name?"_

Kate sighed and replied _"My name is Kate Roberts" _

The girl rolled her eyes again _"Do you think I'm stupid or something? I know that 'Kate' is just a short form of your full name. What is your FULL name?"_

Kate answered her Bluntly _"Katherine Roberts" _

"_Whatever your name is, you should know that a simple apology isn't enough. I mean look around you, you've caused one heck of a mess." _But she was interrupted by one of her bestfriends.

"_And not only you've caused a mess, you've also committed a huge fashion crime." _She examined Kate from head to toe _"but I suppose you won't understand with that style of yours" _

Kate rolled her eyes _"And what are you? The Fashion Police or something?" _

The girl began gritting her teeth and clenching her fists until she was stopped by a girl who was with her and the mysterious girl. The other calmed her down and said _"Diana, calm down. Its not worth it. You can understand that she's new from her look. Just let it go, we'll leave things to Rose"_

The Mysterious girl looked at Kate and said _"You better watch your words. And I expect to see you in the Principle's office after lunch, Got that?"._

The trio left the cafeteria without another single word.

Everyone began whispering. Bella came and snatched Kate by the arm and they sat with the Bella's friends.

"_Kate? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Kate? Answer me. How are you feeling? Oh my God, this is all my fault. I should've never left your side, not even for a SECOND! I am so sorry Kate, Levi's gonna kill me for this. Kate? Are you ok? I am so so sorry. This is literally all my fault, I'm so sor-" _Bella blabbered until she was cut off by a guy.

"_Bella, stop it. All you're doing now is just blabbering, You're not helping! So snap out of it" _said the mysterious guy. _"anyways, I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you Kate." _

"_Ah, Nice to meet you too" _Kate looked at Bella who looked pale. _"Bella, I'm ok, really. And you don't need to apologize, I mean it wasn't your fault. It was clearly mine. I was the one who slipped." _Kate gave her a short hug to calm her down.

"_How about we introduce ourselves to Kate?" _said Aiden.

"_Oh, how rude of me. My name is Sera, I'm Aiden's younger sister. Nice to meet you" _Sera smiled at Kate. She wore a black pair of jeans and a white shirt with a sporty blue jacket on top. She wore black shoes and a Sporty blue watch.

"_And she's also the sporty + tomboyish one in the group. She's brave and courageous. She's the captain of the volley ball team, basket ball team and the lacrosse team. She's in the black belt in karate and she can also play jeet kune do as well. She's also known for her killer comeback, confidence and strong attitude." _

Kate was absolutely speechless.

"_I wouldn't go that far" _Sera was blushing a little.

Kate finally managed out some words.

"_Woah.. that's amazing! But.. isn't it all hard work? I mean like seriously, three teams and two martial arts?" _Kate was really surprised.

"_Yes, it all is hard work all the time but its fun"_ Sera replied with a warm smile _"but seriously, its not THAT special."_

Bella started again _"anyways, the girl over there is des-"_ but she was immediately cut off by the girl she was introducing.

"_Its Dessy"_ said the girl, looking away.

Kate was confused _"Dessy?" _

"_Come on des, its not like she's gonna make fun of your name. We told you before, your name is beautiful"_ Aiden began encouraging her.

"_Fine"_ sighed the girl _"Kate, please excuse my rudeness for not introducing myself as politely as possible. My name or atleast my full name is Desdemona. Its very nice to meet you" _then she blushed a little.

"_Woah, she's very polite" _thought Kate.

"_Its nice to meet you too Desdemona" _Kate gave her smile. _"And about your name, its very pretty and classy as well...though I could've sworn that I've heard it somewhere before.." _Kate began thinking about the familiar name.

Desdemona chuckled a bit _"My parents are huge fans of Shakespeare. Have you read the story 'The tragedy of Othello'? Its a very nice story written by William Shakespeare. It was one of their favorite stories and they've decided to name their first child form one of the story's characters in honor of Shakespeare. My name is kind of weird since its from the olden days that's why I tell my friends to call me 'Dessy or Des' for short." _Dessy then gave her a smile.

"_Ah, that story! We took it in the seventh grade back in my old school. It was so fun yet emotional at the same time. I really loved the story" _Kate felt a little excited.

"_Dessy is the most polite girl in the entire school. She's clean, pretty, polite, smart and she has great qualities, she's also loyal, honest, kind, generous and fair. She's the class rep. and she's also in charge of the cleanness team and she's also the one who'd solve most fights and she can act like a therapist as well. She's a great person" _said Bella as she gave a WIDE smile.

"_Thank you Bella, You're a great person as well" _Said Dessy with a smile on her face.

"_She's always smiling and always polite but never get on her bad side, __**Never!**__" _Bella sounded scary in the last part..

Kate then glanced at a guy sitting next to Dessy.

"_Yo, the name's Zack. Nice to meet ya" _He winked at Kate which made her blush a little.

"_Nice to meet you Zack" _Kate smiled at him.

"_Now Zack is the Jock one here, He's in the male basket ball team and he's also in the black belt in karate as well.. He's also strong and loyal. He's a great guy" _Bella gave another introduction.

"_Wait a minute"_ said Aiden which made everyone in the group look at him _"How come everyone here gets a proper intro except me?" _He was frowning.

Everyone started laughing including Kate.

"_Ok fine, you'll get your introduction. Kate, this is Aiden and he's Sera's older brother. He's also on the male basket ball team. He's strong and protective too" _said Bella, smiling and looking at Kate. _"How about I give you a bonus intro on everyone?" _

"_A bonus intro?" _Kate raised an eyebrow.

"_Yeah, a bonus intro, which is like extra info about your new friends. And I won't no for an answer."_

Kate gave out a sigh.

"_Ok lets start then. Did you know that Zack, Aiden and Levi were childhood bestfriends up until now?" _Kate looked over at Zack and Aiden. _"And did you know that these trio are the hottest most popular guys in the whole entire school? They're every girl's dream man, and all the other guys envy them, the teachers like them and trillions of girls try to seduce them, including the witch" _Kate was confused at the last part.

"_Uhhh..Witch?" _

"_Yes, the witch would be Rose" _Bella sounded serious.

"_And who exactly is Rose?" _Kate rolled her eyes.

"_Rose Hawkins my dear is that witch you just fought with, she's principle's Hawkins spoiled daughter. And the other two were her little minions. Diana is the one who looked like as if she was about to do something terrible to you and Ruby is the one who calmed her down. They are always with Rose, wherever she goes. And she always tries to flirt around the hottest trio, especially Levi."_

"_Oh, so she's principle Hawkins daughter?"_ said Kate.

"_Yeah, she is. And since I'm Levi's younger sister, she always tries and acts nice to me to win him over. She invites me to parties and to sit with them but I always blow her away." _Bella sighed.

"_And she's made this strict rule that no one is allowed to call her Rose except her two bestfriends aka minions. Everyone has to call her Ms. Rosalie since Rosalie is her full name. We usually call her Rose behind her back, but if she was with her minions then we call the witch trio." _Explained Sera.


	6. Important Announcement

**Heyy guys! How are you all? **

**I wanna apologize for not updating for such a long time and stuff.. I kinda lost the spark.. even though I had some awesome plot twists prepared for this story…**

**I have good news and bad news..**

**The bad news is that I will unfortunately discontinue this story. As I mentioned before, I have lost the spark that kept me going. Reading my story again made me realize how foolish I was to start a story without a solid base and preparations. Even though I had the ending and plot twists ready, I didn't think of what would've come in the middle. My grammar and punctuation skills weren't so great but I got help from a really nice author who goes by the name of **_**Firestorm Nauralagos,**_** Go check him out! **

**Nevertheless, I still wanted to write something which I could sincerely enjoy writing,**

…**.Which brings me to the good news..**

**I will officially be working on an original fiction story on the sister site **_**FictionPress**_**. I've been hesitant to post it but I got over it xD I've been working on it for quite a while now, even wrote it down on my fanfiction book **

**Reading the reviews I got motivated me to complete writing, but writing something I'd wanna read (does that make sense? xD) **

**I'm gonna focus all my energy on my new story **_**'Royal Love' **_**which I will sincerely be working on from now onwards. I will update often since I have summer holidays now **

**But unfortunately this story is to be discontinued. **

**But who knows? One day I might complete it, maybe even post it on FictionPress! **

…**..But that's for later tho. **

**I want to thank you all for your positive reviews and for favoring my story 3 it means a lot to me..**

**I hope you'll take some of your time to check out Royal Love and share your opinion **

**Follow me for new updates and announcements~ **

**Thank you all for your support and positivity 3**

**Love,**

_**JewelGirl13~**_


End file.
